Solstice
by SarahtheVegan
Summary: Things are not going as planned in Forks. Suicides, unplanned marriages, murders, and cheating is only a few things going wrong. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its affiliated characters.
1. Change of Heart

It had been a while after the incident with James, that Edward started acting weird. He started being distant. So, I decided to go visit him and see what was up.

"Charlie, Can I go out?"

"Where?" Charlie asked muffled my his need-to-be-trimmed moustache.

"To go see Ed- Alice."

Charlie looked at me suspiciously, but he knew he couldn't deny Alice.

"Be careful."

"I always am," I insured as I raced out the door, only to find my self slipping on the steps. With a vampire boyfriend, I really need to be more careful. So, I got up and double-clutched my overused ancient truck and drove over to Edward's.

When I got there, I was greeted by a dull Alice. I knew something was up.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

She shook her little fairy-like head. Now I knew something was up. Alice not babbing on? Definetly not average everyday Alice.

"Come in," She greeted me in with a fake smile.

All the Cullens were sitting on couches. Not normal Cullen behavior. Emmett was the only one who looked up at me, and he didn't even say anything, he just put his head back down. "What's going on?"

Nobody answered. I looked around.. Something wasn't right.

"Wait.. Wher-?"

Everyone looked up with sad eyes. All 6 pairs of eyes. Only 6... Alice ran in the back with her hands covering her face. Rosalie walked out of the room with her head down and Emmett followed her. The room slowly evacuated. It was horrible to see Esme like that. But Carlisle was the last one to leave. He left staring at me with the saddest look I have ever seen out of anyone. Even worse thsn Charlie when I left him to go to Arizona.

"Bella," Edward called.

I walked into his room, and if he could cry, he would be crying right now.

"What's wrong?"

I could hear Alice screaming in the next room. This couldn't be good.

Edward cringed. "Jasper.."

"What?"

"H- He provoked the Volturi and was ripped apart.."

I started crying. "J-Jasper."

"I know."

Alice's screaming worsened. It was unbearable to hear. I ran out the front door and drove to the only place I could be happy right now. La Push.

I saw Jacob outside. Shirtless of course. I could still hear Alice's screams as Jacob gave me a glare. He knew something was up.

"Bella!" He basically yanked my car door open like it was nothing. And that thing is **heavy**.

"Hey Jake," I tried to say as cheerful as possible. I knew by what he said next, that I could never make it as an actress.

"What's wrong?"

I did the worst attempt at a smile ever. Serious fail.

"Bella.. Even Charlie could tell you're lying. And he is basically oblivious to everything. Like I could walk into your house as a wolf and he wouldn't even see me."

"That's not true.. Well, maybe only if a Mariners' game was on.. But that's it!"

Jacob smiled and walked with me into his living room. That's basically where we hung out when Billy wasn't home.

"So, can you tell me what's wrong now? Watch it be something REALLY stupid that gets me nervous for nothing!"

"Jasper got murdered.."

"Uhh.. I take that last part back.."

"Yeah.."

"Wait.. Which one is- well, was Jasper again?"

"The blonde one who looks like he's in pain," I perfectly quoted Jessica.

"Oh.. That's a shame.. I actually kinda liked him.. Wasn't he Alice's boyfriend or mate thingy?"

"Good boy!" I patted Jake's scruffy hair.

"I'm NOT a dog.."

"Sure you're not.. Anyways, Alice is taking it pretty rough." Just thinking about Alice's screams made me cringe.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm just thinking about how heartbreaking it was to see Alice like that.."

"Bella, I'm really sorry.. I know you're really close with that Alice chick, and suprisingly, I actually feel kinda bad for her.."

I gave Jake a huge bear-hug. His large hands covered my back and I had to stretch my arms around all of his.. Muscles.

"You know Jake, I never realized everytime I hug you, I get an exercise too.."

"Then maybe you should hug me more often.."

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"Typical girl overreaction.. No.. I'm trying to say I like hugging you!"

"Then why didn't you just say it?"

"Because it's not as fun!"

"Wow Jake! You talk about me being overdramatic.."

Jake gave me that 'Go-to-hell' look he always gives me when he knows I'm right..

Me and Jacob spent the rest of the afternoon eating Pringles and watching TV. Typical guy stuff. It's better than hanging out with Alice.. She just makes me put on make-up and makes me buy clothes. Waste of her money. I never pay for them, because I never wear them. I just slip them into Alice's closet and hopes she thinks they're hers when she sees then. Soon, Jake left to go to the restroom, so I snuck into his room to check out his random crap. Ugh. Messy drawers.

"Wow, Jake, you really need to be more organized.."

"You went in my room?"

"Sorry.. It's just kind of appealing to me.."

"Uhh.. Sure it is.. And since when did you care about organization?"

"Since now, I guess.."

Jake plopped down on his bed as I scavengered through all of his drawers.

"Jake, what is this?" I asked as I showed him a brown leather-like material book with a paw print on the front.

"Oh nothing.. Just give me that," he tried to snatch it, but it was too late..

"Is this a diary?"

"No.." Jake grinned

"Jake.."

"IT'S A JOURNAL!"

I laughed and sat down next to Jacob on his bed. He was so warm. He's like my own personal oven.

"Bella, Can I tell you something?"

"Uhh.. Sure?"

"I l- Well, it'll be better to just show you.."

"Wh-"

Jacob's warm lips interrupted my questioning. It caught my by suprise, but I didn't stop him. It was so different to what I was used to. Warmth. Force. Passion. I opened my mouth and felt Jacob's hot breath hit my tongue. It felt.. Good.. I pushed Jacob's massive body onto the bed and kissed him even more passionately now. We moved our lips together perfectly. In complete sync. I ran my fingers through his hair and slowly pulled off his shirt. I ran my fingers down his stomach and gripped onto his shoulders as I controlled him. Soon, we were interrupted by Billy rolling into the house.

"Great.." Jacob murmured.

I quickly got up, pulled Jacob's shirt back onto him, and left.

What was I gonna do? All I could think about is Jacob's lips against mine.. Warm, soft.. Ugh I had to get over it.. Edward was already waiting for me.. I didn't know if he knew or not, but he didn't know I was at La Push.. So, either way, I was in alot of trouble. I walked up to Edward nervously.

"Hey."

"You went to La Push?"

"Ye-"

"You don't know how worried I was.."

"Chil-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why does it ma-"

"Werewolves are not good company.."

"Are you gonna let me finish one thing? Edward, Jacob IS good company.. Sometimes, better company than you can be.. I will be fine! You don't have to worry about me every second of the day.. I have gotten along perfectly for the first 17 years of my life without you, and when you act like this, I wish I still would be living without you!"

Edward looked horrified.

"Well, if that's what you want.."

"E-Edward, NO!"  
"Bella, why all of the sudden do you defend him over me?"

I walked over to my car, but he was already there.

"Are you gonna answer?"

I got in and drove away. Edward isn't very good at social communtication skills. Well, what can you expect from a 109 year old vampire? Things have changed since 1918. When I got home, Charlie had somethings to talk to me about.

"Why are you late?"

"Chill, I was with Jake.."

"Oh, nevermind.."

I walked into the kitchen and called Jake.

"Hey Jake, can you come over?"

Jacob sounded excited to hear my voice..

"Of course! I mean.. sure..."

I hung up the phone, and changed into the 'cutest' shorts and tank top I could find. I finally managed with an "Alice-approved" wardrobe. When Jacob got there, he was wearing the usual. Blue jean shorts with no shirt. How can he look that good, without even trying?

"Hey Bella."

I loved hearing Jacob's voice. It was so smooth and flawless.

"Hey.. Jake.."

Jacob sat down on my bed and admired the beads sewn into the comforter.

"Wow Jake, you admire alot of simple things.. That's one of the things I like about you," I said as I sat down next to him. I could tell he was happy that 'I' 'like' and 'you' were in the same sentence. Jacob smiled and looked around my room.

"Jake, you know, about the other day..."

"I know. I know. It was just another mistake.." I could tell he was upset about it.

"No.. I was actually gonna say that it meant alot to me. It made me sure of my feelings."

Jacob looked completely shocked. While it was fresh, I pulled myself closer to Jacob, and well, took advantage of his lips. We slowly moved to where he was lying down, with me on top of him. I rubbed my hands all over his muscular torso, feeling every turn and edge. He wrapped his arms and hands all around my body in a way that was so romantic, yet sexy. I slowly pulled off my shirt and laid back on top of him. Soon, he and I were almost naked. That was the moment where Edward hopped through my window.


	2. Stalker

It took no time to get Edward to forgive me, but he still thought about it. I could obviously tell by the way he stared at me. I started to kiss him, and at first he was reluctant, but he warmed up pretty soon. It was so much different from Jacob. Edward's was cold and gentle. Jacob's was warm and passionate. I walked back into my bedroom, and Jacob was gone. I completely forgot I just left him there. The last thing he saw, was me chasing after Edward telling him how much I loved him and how I didn't know what I was doing. Jacob probably thought I was complete jerk and never wanted to talk to me again. Me, Bella Swan, the worst friend ever. I found a note on my pillow.

Dear Bella,

I realize all of this was a mistake. A waste of your time. I can tell you love Edward. Alot. I could tell by the way you ran out and left me there. I'm not mad at you, if you even care if I am or not. I'll just forget this ever happened and go back to the way it used to be. I don't want to force you to do something you hate so much.

-Jacob

Great. I didn't want to go back to the way it used to be. I loved Jacob. I might not have realized it before, but I did. I always had. Even though I loved Edward, there was still this urge to spend every waking second with Jacob. Even if it did mean breaking Edward's heart. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I was in love with Edward, and he had already given everything up for me. I couldn't do it to him. To either one of them. I walked back into the hallway, and Edward was still waiting for me.

"Edward, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have to think things over."

The last thing I said broke Edward's heart. I could tell. He left without a word, which made it even harder for me. Jacob was my moon and stars, and Edward was my sun. Both made my life worth living. Without the moon and stars, night would be dark and dull. Without the sun, the world would be dark and cold. Which one is worth giving up? Neither. And that's why it made it hard for me to choose. I couldn't live without either one of them. I decided to go to La Push and visit Jake.

"Hey Billy."

"Uhh.. Bella, Jacob isn't here.."

"Billy, you are the worst liar ever."

I rolled Billy out of the way and ran up stairs.

"Hey J-"

He wasn't there. I ran back to Billy.

"Sorry, Billy.."

Billy laughed and rolled out of the way. I didn't have to ask where Jake was. I already knew exactly where he would be.

"Hey Bella!" I heard a group of guys say stimutaneously.

"Hey Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Quil! Wow.. That's a mouthful"

"That's what she said!" Quil and Jared yelped out. Typical guys. Especially a Quil and Jared thing.

"Where's Jake?"

As soon as I asked, it wasn't just laughs anymore. Jacob walked out the back, with giant gashing cuts across his chest.

"Oh my god! Jake! What the hell happened?"

Jacob looked at Paul. Of course. Paul was always looking for trouble. Emily pulled me aside to tell me what happened.

"Bella, Jacob came back yesterday night and he was past his curfew. Sam had gotten over it, but Paul was a little worked up. Him and Jake started bickering, and things got a little out of hand. Something was wrong with Jacob, he looked kind of sad. He didn't fight back or change. He just stood there and let Paul tear him apart. We tried to pull Paul off of him, but it was too late, Jacob had already gotten cut up."

I looked over at Jake and cringed at the thought of him just sitting there, being attacked. I walked back into the kitchen, where everybody was sitting around talking and laughing. Jacob had obviously gotten over it, because him and Paul were chatting up a storm, like usual. Leah was off to the side, watching Sam and Emily. It was really depressing to see the tears in Leah's eyes. She was so tough, only to be broken down so easily. I could tell she couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to pour out of her caramel eyes, and it worsened with every caress they shared. Finally, Sam kissed Emily, and Leah just walked out, without a word. The worst part was that nobody noticed. I ran out the door and followed Leah quietly. She finally sat down by the river that runs through the forest. I had been here only a few times, because Jake would take me here and tell me things about the pack. There was something different about this place, I just couldn't remember what it was. Then it came to me. This was where Sam and Leah used to go. I felt really bad for Leah. It reminded me of the field where Edward and I went almost everyday to reminisce about when we first met and how much we loved each other. I could see Leah's tears drip down into the water, and I started to cry. Big mistake.


	3. Pissed Off

"What are you doing here?" Leah screamed at me, trying to hide her tears.

I just ran back to Sam's house, with the picture of Leah crying pressed into my brain. When I got back, nobody was there. I was so confused. Finally, I found Quil and Seth looking around the forest worriedly.

"Hey guys, you can chill I found L-"

"Bella! We were so worried about you! Where were you?" Wait. They were looking for me?

"I was looking for Leah, like you guys were."

They both looked at each other like I was crazy. Of course they wouldn't notice her leaving, just like I suspected. Sam, Jacob, and Paul soon came running up to us.

"Good. You found her."

Sam didn't notice either. Out of all of them, he should be the one noticing a missing pack member. Not some "pale face" as the wolves would call us.

"Leah left.. Did anybody notice that?"

They all looked around. That was utterly pathetic.

"Wow, shows how much you jerks care!"

I started to run off, but Paul (of all people) ran after me. I knew this couldn't be good.

"Bella, why would we care about her leaving?"

I had never seen Paul so calm. I think that scared me more than the normal, grunting, vicious, Paul I was so accustomed to.

"Because she is a member of your PACK! Unless you all forgot about that."

Paul started to laugh. Last time I checked, me being furious was not a laughing matter.

"Ever since Sam and Leah split, we basically forget she is there. She has gotten used to it. It doesn't bother her."

"REALLY? Because if you would have seen Leah in the condition I saw her in, you would realize she DOES care."

Paul just walked over to Jacob and mumbled something to him. Jacob walked over to me and started asking me questions.

"What did you see today?"

I was reluctant to answer anything they had to say, but Jacob made it seem like he actually cared.

"Leah is depressed. You guys don't realize what a girl's heartbreak can do to her. That's why she acts like she does. To conceal the pain. But when she's alone, she lets it all out. And none of you even took the time to care."

"Bella. I'm sorry, but there's not much we can do for Leah."

"Why the hell not, Jake?"

"Because Sam can't take it back! She will never have him! Him and Emily are MEANT to be together. It's not our fault that she can't move on."

"How could you even say that?"

I ran to my truck, started it, and started to drive to Edward's. Nobody tried to stop me. Sam knew I was pissed off. But apparently, they couldn't help that either.


	4. Leah

Jacob POV

Sam wouldn't let me go after her. I watched as Bella drove away, just as eager to leave as she was pissed.

"Jacob, go look for Leah. I need to talk to her."

Of course Sam would make me go look for the mentally-insane one. I phased and ran off into the woods, where I expected Leah would be. Of course she was there, sitting on a log next to the river. I phased back into a human, making sure not to startle her.

"Hey Leah.. Sam wants to see you."

Leah glared at me, trying to cover her tears.

"What makes you think I want to see him?"

I could obviously tell that she did want to see Sam, but only wanted to see him love her again. I walked over to her, and tried to be as sympathetic as possible.

"Leah, I know it's hard for you to see them together, because I know you still lo-"

"JACOB! How dare you? I would NEVER love that scum bag!"

"Leah, you used to.."

"Yeah, b-but it was different.."

"Before he im-"

I could see the tears in Leah's eyes, so I stopped. Leah burst into tears, so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Leah, it's okay. It's not your fault."

Leah sniffled and made an attempt to say something but I didn't get much out of it.

"Mayb- *sobs* loved *sobs* wouldn't *sobs*."

"What?"

Leah sniffled some more and got control over herself.

"Maybe if he actually had loved me, then this wouldn't be a problem."

"Leah, he did love you."

"Apparently not enough."

After a long, teary discussion, I walked Leah back to Sam's house to see what he had to say to her. She walked into the room, and after a few silent minutes, I heard crying and screaming. This couldn't be too good.


	5. Remarriage Is Not Okay

Bella POV

It took me basically no time to get to Edward's with the speed I was going. I wanted to be as far away from that pack of mutts as soon as possible. When I got there, a peppy Alice greeted me. Finally, the world was starting to make sense again.

"Come in, Bella!"

I think Alice was even peppier than usual, if that was even possible. All of the Cullens walked into the living room, along with another vampire, Alec.

"What's he do-" I tried to ask, but my questioning was cut short when Alice ran into Alec's arms and kissed him. Wow, Alice was over Jasper before the rest of us were. Alec walked over to me and introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Alec, former member of the Volturi. I wish to join the Cullen family by becoming Alice's husband."

I was speechless. I couldn't picture Alice with anyone but Jasper. It would take serious adjusting.

"Nice to see you again, Alec."

I said as politely as possibly. Alice ran up to me and showed my a giant ring placed on her finger.

"We're getting married Saturday! Aren't you happy for us?" Truthfully, no, but I could never admit that to Alice.

"Yeah, absolutely."

That meant I had 3 days to get to know this Alec guy before I would be stuck with him. Forever.

Edward POV

I watched as Bella tried to act like she wanted Alice to be mates with Alec, but like the rest of us, Bella did not approve of him. He was a member of the Volturi, and if that did not give me enough reason to despise him, the fact that he would never even be close to replacing my brother defintely sealed the deal. I could tell this was all a cover up. Alice was only with Alec to get rid of the pain she felt about her loss. But even Alice knew that Alec could never be who Jasper was, and she could never love him the way she loved Jasper. I caught Alice sneaking into the attic, where Esme stored Jasper's personal belongings, to look at some of his old clothes, books, and even his Confederacy uniform every night. She would read each of his favorite books from cover to cover. She would look at his old clothes and even smell them, just to remember what he had been like. It was heartbreaking, and after a while, I had to leave because it was so intolerable. Alice tried to act like it was all for the better, but underneath, Alice was like an infant taken away from her mother. I wished that Alice wouldn't have to live so miserably in her immortal life. Jasper was gone, and Alice had to deal with that. Forever.


	6. Death

Bella POV

I was worried about Jacob. I tried to call him several times, but no answer. Alice's wedding was tomorrow, and I needed to talk to Jake. I had already forgiven him for what he did to Leah, but I wasn't so sure about the other ones. I got in my truck and drove down to La Push. I knocked on Jacob's door and Jake opened up. His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. I rarely saw Jacob cry, so this was pretty much new to me. Billy was no where to be found, so I guess he wasn't home. When I walked into the living room, I saw all the guys sitting down. Some on the floor, due to Billy's lack of furniture.

"Where's Leah?"

Jacob pulled me into his room.  
"Where is she? What did you guys do to her now?"

"Calm down, Bella. It's not our fault. It's actually Sam's."

"What did he do to her? I'm gonna kill S-"

"Lea-"

"He's gonna di-"

"She killed herself," Jacob said softly. Despite his soft tone, what he said was enough to shut my evil rampage up.

"What?"

I started to tear up.

"Sam said some really rude things to her, and she couldn't take it anymore. She's dead, Bella."

I walked back in the living room, but what made me even more depressed, pissed, or whatever the hell I was, was the fact that Sam seemed perfectly fine. All the other guys were in tears, and they barely even cared about her. I was so close to snapping, that it was ridiculous. Fortunately, I kept cool, so I didn't do anything too serious. Me and Jacob walked out to my truck and we started to drive around Forks to get our mind off of Leah's death. It didn't necessarily work out the way I planned. We just ended up talking about it more, which eventually ended up in tears. After a few hours of talking, I drove Jacob back to his house to be reunited with his 'boys'.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bella. I love you."

Even though I despised admitting it, I had the nerve to repeat it.

"I love you too, Jacob."

He leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away. I was too unsure of myself.

"Sorry, Jake. Too much is going on right now."

Jacob nodded and ran inside.


	7. Suprises

Alice POV

"Pull yourself together, Alice. Today, you are gonna get married. To the man you l-love," I said to myself as I looked in the mirror. The long, gorgeous, white dress I was wearing, was the same one I got 'married' to Jasper in. I heard someone knock on the door, but it didn't startle me. I already knew it was going to happen and I also knew who it was. Rosalie.

"Come in!"

Rose walked in wearing a beautiful golden dress that matched her hair and eyes perfectly. Oh, how I adored color coordination. Bella followed behind her, in the same eye catching dress Rosalie was wearing.

"Alice, are you sure about this?"

This was the last chance I had to back out of this. I knew I had to make the right decision. Be alone for the rest of my life or be married to Alec.

"Yes," I said semi-confidently.

When everyone was ready, the music started playing, and I knew that it was my cue to start walking down the aisle. Carlisle met me in front of the double doors, and grabbed my arm while he pushed the doors open. Everything was gorgeous. The pristine white walls, pews, and carpet. The beautiful golden petals sprinkled everywhere complimented the dresses and accessories of my family members perfectly. I walked slowly up to Alec, and stood in my assigned spot. As soon as Carlisle spoke, I knew that this was what was supposed to happen. I saw a vision of me and Alec, living happily together, alongside my beloved family. I couldn't ask for anything better. Well, at least something better that was achievable. You can't love something that is dead, but I was an exception. Even though I was standing up there with Alec, I still loved Jasper. But I would rather have someone to love, than live forever only loving a faded memory. Finally, it was time to make me and Alec's love official.

"Alec, do you take Alice Cullen to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Alice, do you take Alec to be your husband?"

This was my last chance. No backing down.

"I d-"

"ALICE!" Jasper yelled as he busted through the double doors.


	8. Good to Be Back

Alice POV

"JASPER!"

I ran to him and he held me in his arms. I knew I wasn't dreaming. Mainly because I couldn't sleep, but also because it felt so real.

"I thought I killed you!" Alec screamed.

"What?"

"Alice, me and Aro tore your "mate's" head off and burned his limbs as we danced around the fire. I wanted you. Well, not even you. I wanted to get into your family. Get into your head. And killing him was obviously the easy way to get to you. You were the most sensitive one. An easy target. After we said our vows, I would get your family to trust me, get the ones who would to join the Volturi, and kill the others."

Edward rushed over to him.

"What a cruel thing to do.. I'm not sure if you want to know what we would do to someone like you."

Sure enough, we showed Alec what someone like him deserved. After the body was burned, we all pitched in to help Esme clean up after our careless killing. Except for Emmett. He never does help clean up, he only enjoys the ripping and tearing. Now, my life was complete again, with the only one I would ever truly love.

Jasper POV

It was good to be home again. Everything that happed in Volterra would stay with me forever.

*Flashback*

"Jasper, your powers are too great to throw away. I cannot go through with killing you," Aro said as soon as he made Alec believe I was dead. He locked me up in the dungeon until Jane came to visit me.

"Why is Aro keeping you down here?"

"Alec thinks I'm dead. He's trying to conceal his own worries about wasting a 'talent'."

Jane and I continued to talk, to where we grew a close friendship. Soon, she heard of Alec's plan to marry Alice. She unlocked me from the chamber and set me free. Soon, Aro came storming down the halls. He was furious with Jane. He had to decide. Kill me or Jane. Jane was brave enough to make the decision for him. The last thing I saw, was Jane being brought into the main hall. Only to be killed.

*End of Flashback*

My life was miserable. Not because I was locked up in a chamber, but because Alice wasn't with me. She was with the man who tried to kill me, and from what I heard, she was in love with him. The Volturi had lost 2 members over the past few days, so they became weaker. An easier advantage for us if they decide to come find me. Edward and Emmett kept questioning me about why I went to Volterra, what happened there, how did I escape, and the list went on and on. Sooner or later, I had to force them to leave me in my peace. It wasn't as hard as I thought. Alice skipped into the bedroom with boxes after boxes of my personal items.

"Since you are back, honey, let's go shopping!"

I knew it was coming sooner or later. And to tell you the truth, I had never been happier to hear it.


	9. Distant

Bella POV

Everyone in the Cullen house was still hyped up over Jasper's return, so I decided to wait until it calmed down to go back to visit. Edward was so centered around Jasper, that he barely noticed I was there. When I got home, Charlie was sitting on the couch watching yet another Mariners game.

"Jake called while you were gone, Bells. You need to call him back."

I walked into the kitchen and dialed Jake's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

Jacob had been sleeping, like most of the werewolves do in their 'free-time'.

"Hey Jake."

"Oh, hey Bella! What's up?"

His voice sounded upbeat when he found out it was me.

"Uh. Nothing really. Is it okay if I come see you?"

Jake started chuckling and then by what sounded like him dropping the phone was followed by cursing.

"When is it not okay for you to come over?"

After a few minutes of worthless talk of Billy and Charlie, I drove down to La Push. Jacob had already been waiting for me outside, except this time, he had a shirt on. There were very few times I saw Jake wearing a shirt not against his own free-will.

"Hey Jacob."

"Bella."

Jacob walked me inside and Billy was not home. Again.

"Jake, where has Billy been lately?"

"He's been around and about with the tribe members. He just wanted some free-time."

"Oh. So how has the pack been?"

Jacob seemed uncomfortable answering that question, but he did it anyways.

"Distant," Jacob said with a little sarcasm in his voice. I guess the death of a pack member really can change a wolf.

"How distant?"

"Not too bad."

I could tell he was lying.

Jacob POV

I didn't like lying to Bella, but I couldn't tell her that I haven't seen the pack since Leah killed herself. Billy was with the tribe members. Not for free-time, but to discuss Leah's death and the wolf pack seperation. It had gotten worse with Seth over the days. He was the only one I kept in contact with, and he didn't care for the others, so we stuck together. I had always been like a big brother to Seth, so he needed me to get through Leah's suicide. With his dad already dead, his sister commiting suicide, and his mom wanting to go spend time with Charlie, I was the only one Seth had to rely on. If it weren't for Bella, I would be alone, just like Seth would be. I had to make sure he kept calm. Only god knows what was going on in his head. I knew that he was close to breaking, but I didn't know how long it would take to snap. Apparently, closer than I thought.


	10. Jealousy and Pain

Seth POV

"Seth, I'm going to bring Charlie his lunch down at the station."

I nodded. What else could I do?

"Bye Mom."

She walked out the front door and out to her car. She had been spending alot of time with Charlie lately. Maybe to get her mind off of things. I walked into Leah's old room. It was small, but brought back so many memories. Leah used to come in here and cry when her crush at school picked on her. I would tell her it was only because he liked her, and like always, I was right. I walked around Leah's room and kept looking around. I had never really been in Leah's closet before. It couldn't be too much to handle. Leah's closet had some clothes that she wore constantly racked up on hangers. Mom would have this place cleaned out, but she couldn't bear even walking in Leah's room. Leah's favorite sweater was put on a hanger in the back of the closet. She got that sweater for Christmas a few years ago. The only reason she liked it was because I picked it out. I grabbed the sweater and walked out of the closet. I looked on Leah's desk, where she had a picture of us carefully placed inside the frame. This was getting harder to bear. I picked up the picture and sat down on Leah's bed. It smelled just like the perfume Leah would wear to school. It was almost like she was there with me. I laid down and started to cry, until I drifted off into sleep.

Rosalie POV

Everybody was crowded around Jasper. Still. The only good thing in my life right now was that Edward and Bella were drifting apart. Let's just say Bella was spending just a little too much time at La Push, when she should be with Edward. Emmett and I haven't spent any personal time together since Jasper supposedly 'died', which was way less than I wanted to. Alice hasn't even asked me to go shopping! Well, it's not like I would want to, but it's weird for her not to ask. Could it be that I was jealous of Jasper?


End file.
